More Than Facts
by Kkarrie
Summary: Did you know that the average human cries five times a month?   Tag for The Hole in the Heart.


AN: I don't own Bones or any of the characters. I started watching season 1 in March and caught up enough to watch The Hole in the Heart last night. I sat and cried for a hour or so and then wrote this.

OoO OoO OoO

"Did you know that 36% of Americans will attend a funeral for someone they aren't related to by the age of 21?" Vincent whispered as he sat on a bench in the gardens outside the Jeffersonian. "That's rivaled by the 39% of Canadians who will." He turned to the seat next to him.

The girl sitting there gave him a wry smile. "Get the facts out now, Mr. Nigel-Murray. They won't be of any use to you from now on."

"Did you know that Dr. Brennan always called me Mr. Nigel-Murray? She always emphasised the fact I never got my doctorate. She never called me Vincent." He stated these in the same tone of voice that he would use if he were stating a fact about the weather. "Until I was lying there." His voice caught. "Only when..." He trailed off.

It was almost seven in the evening. The sun was just beginning to go down behind the dome of the Jeffersonian. The tourists were gone for the day. The laughter, the noise of children on field trips and the yells of the parents chasing after them. The only thing left were empty benches... and Vincent. Vincent and his friend.

"Are you my guardian angel?" He turned back to the girl. "Because did you know that 87% of people in the 19th century believed in guardian angels?"

"We're not in the 19th century, Mr. Nigel-Murray." The girl said.

"Right, relevant facts. That's what I'm supposed to stick to." Vincent wiped a hand across his nose. "Dr. Saroyan made that a rule this year."

They sat there in silence. The sun getting lower and lower, the breeze picked up and blew gently  
>across the garden.<p>

"I suppose the presentation seems a bit silly now, doesn't it?" Vincent spoke up after a while. "Dr. Brennan will be presenting it herself... maybe Dr. Hodgens will help. Pity though, because I really liked that dinosaur suit."

"I'm sure the presentation will go smoothly," The girl assured him.

"I bet she'll get Dr. Edison to help her with it. She always did like him better," Vincent dug the toe of his shoe into the dirt. He was dressed in his lab coat still, a small tear right under his name badge, where the bullet had gone through.

"She said you were her favorite," The girl reminded him, giving him another smile.

"I bet she says that to everyone,"

"You know she doesn't," The girl stood. "It's time to leave,"

"Please don't make me leave," Vincent whispered. "I don't want to go,"

"There's something you need to see," The girl said, holding out her hand.

Vincent took her hand and suddenly found himself standing at the loading dock in the back of the Jeffersonian. He had been here just two days before, waiting to sign for the T-Rex skeleton.

Everyone else was there as well.

"I don't want to see this," Vincent murmured, trying to turn and leave. He had spotted the hearse, he didn't need to see the coffin that he knew was to come.

"Did you know that, 100% of people never get to see their friends talk about them after they're dead?" The girl firmly turned him around.

"Vincent once told me something," Hodgens was saying. "Did you know that the busiest shopping time of the year is between three and four on Christmas Eve? I never went shopping then."

Angela took his hand, "He told me that Quebec City in Canada has the same statistic of street crimes as Disneyland. Safest vacation city in the world."

"Did you know that the sound a whip makes when it cracks is actually the tip breaking the sound barrier?" Cam looked around at all of them.

Vincent turned to the girl. "They were listening?"

"They were always listening. Did you know that they thought of you in more than just your facts?" She gave him a small smile and turned him back around to hear the last part.

"His favorite song was the Lime in the Coconut." Dr. Brennan said, her voice shaky with emotion.

"Really?" Sweets said with a surprised tone. "Cause that's my jam!"

"They were always listening, Vincent." The girl put a hand on his shoulder. "It's time to go."

Vincent wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his lab coat. He turned and started to follow the girl and paused ever so briefly as he heard Sweets begin to sing.

"Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime..."


End file.
